dead rising
by Horned Reaper 266
Summary: this is my dawn of the dead story dead rising i hope you will enjoy it please read and review i will apply to all reviews given


**Dead rising**

Author's note: hi, this is my Dawn of the Dead story, Dead Rising. I've never done a Dawn of the Dead story before, hope you like it.

For fans of my Doom story The Kid, don't worry I haven't abandoned it I'm just taking a break from it and I will go back to it once I get some inspiration. Any way enough chatter, on with the story:

Bob:…brains…

Bob, I said enough chatter not more chatter

* * *

It was first reported as 'cannibal murders.' The victims where covered in bite marks and their flesh was eaten. Then, when it spread to the towns it was called 'race riots', then it spread to the cities and it was called 'gang violence'. I still remember the day it all started. I had been walking to school with my friends discussing the news.

"Have you heard that stuff on the news about the cannibal murders" I said

"Yeah" said Mickey.

Mickey was 15 and about average height, he was the conspiracy nut of the group. I was 15 and about average height also. I was the quiet one, the guy who hangs about at the corner at parties. When we arrived at school the bell had already gone.

"You are late, get to class." Said Mr. Peek, the Science teacher. We hated him. We arrived at class about a minute later.

"Ahh! Glad you decided to join us" said the Tech teacher, Mr. Kenny.

"Sorry Sir" said Mickey.

"Better late then never, huh Fred." said Aaron. Aaron was the joker of the group.

"Yeah, Fred!" said Grant. Grant and his brother Aaron were twins and they were inseparable. Both of them loved zombie films.

"If you've finished your chat gentlemen I'd like to get on with the lesson" said Mr. Kenny

About halfway through the lesson the smell and the moans came. The smell was of rotten meat, decaying flesh and death. The moans where of hunger they sent shivers down your spine and made your blood run cold.

"Sir what's that stench?" asked Mickey.

"The drains have probably gotten blocked again." said Mr. Kenny. "Try to continue the best you can class, I'm just going to see who is moaning. I'll be back in a minute." He said as he walked out of the door.

"Now look here! I'm trying to teach in there, could you be quiet please." Mr. Kenny was saying. "No! Wait! What are you doing?" Said Mr. Kenny, panic creeping into his voice. There was the sound of flesh tearing and Mr. Kenny screamed in pain.

"What happened?" said someone.

"Mr. Peek just tore out Mr. Kenny's throat!" said Mickey. It was then the screaming started.

"Look out there!" said Aaron pointing out of the window. Everyone went to the window to see what can only be described as carnage. There were people running and screaming. There were pools of blood on the street and as we watched, Steven, the school bully, ran out of the school with the Janitor running after him. The Janitor caught up with him and started biting him, tearing off his flesh and consuming it, as we watched in horror.

"Oh my god" said Aaron. The colour drained from his face, he ran over to the bin and threw up as we continued to watch.

"When there's no more room in hell the dead will walk the earth." I said quietly.

"These things can't be zombies" said Mickey.

"They must be Mickey, look at Steven no one could have survived those wounds and look he's getting up" I said, pointing at Steven's corpse which had got up and was stumbling about moaning "and look at that man over there, no one could run about with their guts hanging out" I said pointing at a man who was running after a person in the street.

Suddenly there was a bang from the door.

"They're trying to get in!" Grant yelled.

"Barricade the door!" I yelled. Everyone started pushing desks and chairs in front of the door. When the barricade had been set up I decided to consult a couple of 'experts' on the zombie situation.

"Aaron, Grant what's going on?" I asked "they shouldn't be able to run they're breaking all the rules" said Grant, panic in his voice.

"Grant pull your self together." Aaron yelled.

"We seem to have a type 2 situation" said Aaron, his voice more calm.

"A type 2 situation?" I asked, confused.

"A type 2 situation is zombies invading a town or city, and if this is happening in all the countries of the world then if the World's Armies don't take care of it then it will turn in to a type 3 situation which we really don't want" said Grant, much calmer now.

"What's a type 3?" I asked. Aaron and Grant looked at each other and said "Zombiegeddon!"

"Zombiegeddon?" I asked

"Zombies taking over the world." Said Aaron.

"So how do we kill them?" I asked

"Simple shoot them in the head or bash their head in, whatever destroys the brain, and a bite from them is a death sentence" said Aaron

"Why?" I asked

"Because that's how it spread's" said Grant

"We need to get out of here" I said "that barricade won't hold for long."

"But how?" said Mickey "There are zombie's at the door and out side."

"I don't know" I said. Then I heard a noise above me, I looked up.

"The vents" I said

"What about them?" asked Mickey

"We can use them to get around the school and avoid zombies" I said

"Great idea Fred" said Grant "but we're gonna need some weapons in case we encounter any zombies"

"We'll just break off the legs of chairs and use them until we can get some better weapons." I said

"Everyone listen up" I said rising my voice "we're gonna get out of here"

"How?" someone asked

"We're going to use the vents" I replied

"How are we going to defend ourselves?" someone else asked

"We'll break the legs off chairs and use those until we can find some better weapons." I said "so everyone break off a chair leg and then start piling stuff up so that we can reach the vents."

"How do we kill those things?" Asked Adam. Adam was the class clown

"Those things are zombies, so for those of you who watch zombie films or play zombie games you know where to hit them, and for those who don't, aim for the

head and if you're bitten you're dead because that's how it spreads." Said Grant

"So everybody get your selves a chair leg and pile stuff up so we can get up to the vents". I said

I was the first into the vents, they looked cold and unforgiving. One by one the rest of the class followed. Just as Adam, who was the last person to climb up, started to climb the barricade broke and the zombie's piled in. They saw Adam who had begun desperately scrambling up the pile he was almost at the top, but then a hand grabbed his foot and dragged him back

"No! Please! Help me!" he screamed as he was dragged down towards the ravenous mob, while we watched helplessly in horror as he was torn apart.

* * *

Author's note: well that's the end of this chapter please read and review

Bob:…brains…


End file.
